Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 July 2018
04:57:21 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 08:04:32 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:06:11 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 08:23:25 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:24:53 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:25:19 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:25:53 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 08:26:17 I am here 08:26:22 Rim 08:26:25 hi 08:26:33 o/ 08:26:56 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:27:02 Rim 08:27:08 Hi San 08:27:16 How are you 08:48:22 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 08:52:33 Rim meet me there ok 08:52:50 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:53:07 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 08:54:07 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 08:54:08 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 08:59:53 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:00:17 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:00:21 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:01:10 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 09:02:05 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 09:03:32 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 09:28:31 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 09:28:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:28:51 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 09:29:10 hi 09:29:12 Hi guys 09:29:20 Hi soso 09:29:31 I will come back soon wait a minute 09:29:38 ok 09:29:42 ok... 09:30:48 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 09:30:50 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 09:31:00 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:31:34 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 09:31:44 Strawberry Face 09:31:44 I am back 09:31:51 Hi guys 09:31:54 yes bad girl 09:32:03 how are you 09:32:07 good 09:32:09 you 09:32:13 me too 09:32:15 san 09:32:19 how are you 09:32:21 Hey Soso are you in same class or same school 09:32:28 I am good 09:32:37 and you guys how are you. 09:32:44 n same class same school 09:33:03 oooo 09:33:07 yes l am in same class same school 09:33:08 luckyou 09:33:27 I wilh Jally 09:33:36 awesome 09:33:43 yes she wilh me 09:33:43 -!- Polka Dot 1 has joined Special:Chat 09:33:49 Hi 09:33:53 new friend 09:34:05 Hi 09:34:05 Polka Dot 1 09:34:06 Polka dot 1 09:34:10 hi 09:34:11 Hi 09:34:11 Polka Dot 1 09:34:19 o/ 09:34:41 Strawberry Face 09:34:49 yes bad girl 09:34:59 How is MJ 09:35:13 Hahaha he is good 09:35:28 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 09:35:28 Why are you laughing 09:35:38 nothing 09:35:52 really 09:35:56 yes 09:36:11 really nothing 09:36:15 yes 09:36:33 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 09:36:36 ...... 09:36:48 san where are you 09:36:52 hi 09:36:57 are okay 09:36:59 I am here 09:37:06 how are ano 09:37:16 I don't know. 09:37:22 ....... 09:37:25 Have you guys seen the Miraculous cracks? 09:37:28 poor san 09:37:30 she is not in our town 09:37:38 yes I have 09:37:59 when she come back 09:38:06 You guys will not believe what happened 09:38:07 I don't know 09:38:15 What 09:38:20 What 09:38:21 14th or 15th July 09:38:31 oh I know 09:38:42 san when she come back 09:38:51 I miss her 09:38:57 Polka dot 1 we are talking about our friend Ano who left the wiki 09:38:57 me too 09:39:03 yes me too 09:39:18 san when she come back 09:39:21 oh okay. I’ve seen some of her posts. I browsed a lot before I joined the group 09:39:22 and I have seen MLB cracks 09:39:31 Tell me 09:39:49 san 09:40:01 when Ano come back 09:40:02 Now I am I palace 09:40:10 what time is it where you guys are? 09:40:26 it is 3:10 pm 09:40:32 l am now 12:40 09:40:32 I am from India 09:40:39 me too 09:40:50 and they are from Newyork 09:40:58 Oh cool. It’s 2:40 am here 09:41:03 You should not say where you live 09:41:15 i wont 09:41:21 Keep your safety 09:41:32 yeah 09:41:33 yes Jally 09:41:57 you asked about us we said but you didn't 09:42:06 now l am so sad 09:42:12 why 09:42:14 Why 09:42:29 I miss Ano My BFF 09:42:37 me too 09:42:37 ���� 09:42:41 ME TOO 09:42:51 l am crying now 09:43:01 stop crying 09:43:11 stop crying Jally 09:43:23 she will come back 09:43:28 soon 09:43:31 I can not 09:43:34 �� 09:43:43 she will come back soon 09:43:51 you should happy 09:43:56 I understand your feeling Jally 09:44:03 because the day is coming soon 09:44:26 Guts now I am in Hajarduari 09:44:28 my Strawberry Face stop crying 09:44:47 yeah stop crying 09:44:55 Tody she coming 09:45:05 Today 09:45:14 no she can't 09:45:41 I mate a famous actor today 09:45:44 When will she come 09:45:56 14th or 15th July 09:46:03 oh ok 09:46:05 ok 09:46:17 Jadusi Bishwas 09:46:31 who’s that 09:46:37 he was seating in front of me 09:46:44 ...... 09:46:47 he is a Indian actor 09:46:54 oh well that makes sense 09:46:58 I didn't notice him 09:47:09 we were in a same A.couple train 09:47:16 that’s cool 09:47:24 I was going to see the Palace Hajarduari 09:47:32 Now I am in the Palace 09:47:48 I have to go now with M. and Josh 09:47:50 Nobody Noticed him because he was wearing a Hat and sunglasses 09:47:55 ok bye 09:48:23 ok bye Strawberry Face 09:48:29 Jadusi playsome the role of Villain in Films 09:48:37 bye san and bad girl 09:48:41 Bye 09:48:47 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 09:48:48 Bye 09:48:55 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 09:48:56 \o 09:49:19 I have to go me too 09:49:29 -!- Soso 35 has joined Special:Chat 09:49:36 I am going toon 09:49:44 I am going too 09:49:51 I have to study now 09:49:54 bye. 09:50:02 me too 09:50:05 Soso and Polkadot 09:50:07 bye! 09:50:09 I have to study 09:50:09 bye 09:50:13 bye san and Polka Dot 1 09:50:46 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 09:51:00 -!- Soso 35 has left Special:Chat 09:57:25 -!- Polka Dot 1 has left Special:Chat 09:57:50 -!- Abdus Sukur has joined Special:Chat 09:58:31 -!- Abdus Sukur has left Special:Chat 10:03:07 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 11:23:54 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 14:27:38 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 14:45:31 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 14:45:33 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:04:55 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 15:05:12 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 15:05:14 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 15:05:19 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 15:05:21 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 15:05:22 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 15:05:52 -!- HypedHypnos has left Special:Chat 16:20:54 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 19:00:19 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:00:41 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 19:00:56 Hi kwami 19:01:05 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:01:09 hi 19:01:36 See why i am a disaster? 19:01:44 kind of 19:02:10 im kind of confused 19:02:15 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 19:02:21 Hi 19:02:28 Hi 19:02:30 hi eathan 19:02:39 Hi Kwami and Rim 19:02:44 Eathan? lol 19:02:53 never mind 19:03:06 I think our kaee haves trouble 19:03:18 what is kaee 19:03:28 Kaee is ROBINSK625 19:03:34 oh 19:03:59 Let's do something 19:04:04 like what 19:04:14 not TorD 19:04:21 Like 2 truth 1 lie 19:04:41 Um...how about Truth or truth> 2 truth 1 lie is very confusing 19:05:00 My game? 19:05:05 whats truth or truth 19:05:28 This is you have to tell the truth 19:05:36 ? 19:05:54 When the others ask you questions 19:05:58 Truth or truth is ToD without the dares 19:06:05 figures 19:06:10 My game 19:06:22 so...which game are we playing? 19:06:30 TOT 19:06:37 okay 19:06:48 Who will start? 19:06:58 how bout friend 19:07:02 Okay 19:07:08 Start 19:07:10 Who wants to be picked 19:07:16 rimdoes 19:07:29 What!? 19:07:48 We don't know you that much 19:08:05 rim is right 19:08:06 Okay...Hmmm...Where is your most favorite place? 19:08:41 whos suppost to be answering 19:08:47 You 19:08:50 Um...You can answer Kwami 19:08:52 Me? 19:08:54 fine 19:09:03 hmm 19:09:29 mabey the swimming pool 19:09:49 now what? 19:09:50 Ok 19:09:58 Ask me 19:10:26 Rim whats your fav food? 19:11:38 Suchi �� then cookies +Camembert 19:11:53 now ask friend 19:12:29 Ethan do you wich to be the most popular person? 19:12:46 No. I don't want to be the most popular person 19:13:04 Ask me 19:13:21 Chloe wants this my ennemy 19:13:38 Okay. Do you wish your life could be full of adventure? 19:13:51 �� 19:14:09 So yes 19:14:23 SRSLY? 19:14:30 yes 19:14:48 Your turn ask the guy 19:15:21 friend whats your fav thing to do in your spare time 19:15:33 Oooooo 19:15:41 I know that one 19:15:43 Listen to music, and also watch movies and cartoons 19:16:12 I knew it cause me too and chatting here 19:16:32 Kwami 19:16:40 i llove listening to music im doing right now 19:16:46 So am I 19:16:56 Me too 19:17:07 This is the song Im listening to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A3cs3Uo6oo 19:17:28 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:17:43 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 19:17:47 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 19:17:53 Ooooo 19:17:58 hmm 19:18:07 Kwami I 19:18:13 what? 19:18:51 Have you ever heard a song named a guy that i kinda be into?my question 19:19:01 no 19:19:24 It is an awesome song that is animated 19:19:36 okay 19:20:01 The official one is animated about miraculous ladybug to chat 19:20:21 Noir 19:20:32 i like watching those types of videos 19:20:50 I prefer audio. But I like animated videos too 19:21:03 I want to post that one but I posted my 3 posts 19:21:18 Wait me 19:21:22 post it tommorow 19:21:31 or on your wall 19:22:02 So...what's you guys's favorite music genre? Mine is electronic music 19:23:04 Mine is classical and electronic 19:23:21 Classical music is so beautiful and underrated 19:23:29 mostly instrumental,rock,sad music,electronic 19:24:00 Rock music is awesome. And I love instrumental music :) 19:24:09 I really like classic especially that one in Despair bear but I forgot its name 19:24:24 I know a really good rock song youll like Kwami 19:24:33 okay what is it 19:24:41 Invincible by All Good Things 19:24:58 I have tipes of rock that I like 19:25:08 Me too 19:25:13 i know of that song but havn't heard it 19:25:24 I love it 19:25:25 I prefer soft rock 19:25:31 Yup 19:25:36 agreed 19:26:09 Have you heard the John cena song my ears are down 19:26:21 no 19:26:24 No. And lol, I didnt know that John Cena sang 19:26:32 niether did i 19:26:36 Not him 19:26:47 oh 19:27:00 ok... 19:27:06 Write the John cena song on YouTube 19:27:14 brb 19:27:30 Say bye bye ears 19:28:07 im back 19:28:38 bye bye ears? 19:29:24 Ill listen to the john cena song rim 19:29:52 They changed it 19:29:59 I know. So many versions 19:30:19 Loud rock 19:30:44 okay? 19:31:04 Listening to it right now. I hate the beat 19:32:05 Ok now watch a guy that i kinda be into the image is Adrien giving the umbrella to Mari 19:32:14 It's super cute 19:32:29 Whats the video called 19:33:07 A guy that I'd kinda be into 19:33:37 Miraculous ladybug Animatic 19:34:10 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 19:34:10 watching it 19:34:16 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 19:34:18 In the meantime Rim youll love this 19:34:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0HuGjgtqiM 19:34:46 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 19:34:48 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 19:35:01 Sorry Kwami. Were treating you like youre invisible :( 19:35:11 its okay 19:35:27 you are still my friends 19:35:32 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 19:35:54 ok :) 19:36:18 (wink) 19:37:08 im gonna get going see you latter friend 19:37:18 bye \o 19:37:34 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 19:37:51 Okay Bye Kwami o/ 19:38:00 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 19:38:01 Bye kwami 19:38:07 I loved it 19:38:13 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 19:38:16 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 19:38:21 And I loved the animatic. It was so sweet 19:38:48 The song is cute 19:39:08 There are really good remixes of the Miraculous song, like this one 19:39:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkDpRa2b-5A 19:39:36 Oooo I'm exited 19:39:48 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:40:07 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 19:40:34 Wait Kwami is back :D 19:40:49 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 19:40:58 some new user just posted this on my wallhttps://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:131258 19:41:06 I loved it 19:41:09 https://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:131258 19:41:21 what the hell 0-0 19:41:38 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 19:41:40 ikr 19:41:55 It's San 19:41:58 i know 19:42:05 its not san 19:42:05 no its not 19:42:30 this has the same pic but its not san 19:42:47 LOL! XD Read the latest post on this thread 19:42:48 https://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/d/p/3133492267319584323/r/3133839387918683888 19:43:45 okay? 19:44:08 This person keeps saying the same damn thing. xD 19:44:21 even to staff members 19:44:48 i she said it to Clysdale and Camie 19:45:05 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 19:45:15 And on Adrien's page 19:45:20 Ugh 19:45:33 He will never learn 19:45:42 This is the second user whos said how Adrien belongs to them. I remember another one who was much worse than this one 19:46:30 I have an Idea can I chat in private with each of you? 19:46:31 yeah there was one before i think is was about a month or 2 ago 19:46:43 sure 19:47:09 but i think you can only do 1 at a time 19:47:32 I know I'm gonna tell one then the other 19:47:39 okay 19:47:53 With who I start? 19:48:09 Try telling CrazyCamie about them 19:48:34 she'll that message on her wall 19:48:47 No I have an Idea kwami let's chat first 19:48:54 okay 19:50:46 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has joined Special:Chat 19:51:10 What do you think kwami? 19:54:19 -!- HypedHypnos has joined Special:Chat 19:54:53 Hi HypedHypnos 19:54:56 Hi 19:55:00 Hi Friends6095 19:55:06 hi 19:55:07 Hi MarinetteloveAdrien 19:55:13 Hi Kwami4ever 19:55:22 how ya doing 19:55:22 Ethan let's let the new user learn 19:55:25 Good 19:55:38 New user? 19:55:42 Post photos of Adrien 19:55:51 Oh. The Adrien vandal? 19:55:57 yes her 19:56:15 Okay I need to sleep bye 19:56:26 okay 19:56:31 bye rim 19:56:34 bye 19:56:40 Bye Hypnos 19:56:46 Oh sorry 19:56:49 Lol 19:56:51 Bye rim 19:57:09 okay what now? 19:57:45 I think the vandal is a guy because they said theyre gay for adrien. 19:57:53 they did? 19:57:58 yes 19:58:03 If the Adrien Spammer vandalises a page, can you guys revert it 19:58:13 I'll try to too 19:58:30 -!- MarinetteloveAdrien has left Special:Chat 19:58:38 Okay. Ill do that if it happens 19:58:54 Thanks 19:58:59 well i can probably delete the post on my wall 19:59:24 Ok 19:59:48 I have a question, whos Adrian with an a? 19:59:51 Lol 20:00:01 Adrien. They cant even spell his name right lol 20:00:05 XD 20:01:43 okay its deleted 20:01:44 Lol, this wiki has become the downtown of wikia! 20:01:56 What do you mean by that hypnos 20:02:09 Down town, like where most crime is 20:02:17 But wiki crimes 20:02:22 Lol 20:02:28 okay 20:02:35 Lol. Good analogy 20:02:41 thx 20:02:49 I'm sure Carnie will be so confused when he gets back 20:03:01 you mean Camie 20:03:14 Yeah 20:03:15 Lol 20:03:29 he probably will. Why not message theclysdedale instead 20:03:51 okay 20:03:59 I told theclydesdalepegasus 20:04:34 I think he (the vandal) was targeting everyone on the Special:Community page 20:04:48 Okay 20:04:59 Why you think that? 20:05:21 You know...the vandal kind of reminds me of Wayhem with how obsessed he is with adrien 20:05:25 Me you, theclydesdalpegasus, and Friend are the top contributers 20:05:44 oh i did not know that 20:05:44 But Grsaar didn't get one 20:05:51 yeah, check the page 20:06:02 you edited 53 times this week 20:06:06 ADRIEN! 20:06:20 Wow. He just sent spam to Tansy's wall 20:06:41 D^=> 20:06:50 oh no he didnt 20:06:58 Yeah, I just saw it 20:07:03 He's definitely in big trouble now 20:07:07 he is asking for then 20:07:09 He's gettin a definite ban 20:07:13 *getting 20:07:17 yeahg he is 20:07:25 ClydesDale just sent him a warning XD 20:07:57 Lol 20:08:00 thats not going to stop him 20:08:13 I never thought I'd see those words on... 20:08:15 anywhere 20:08:45 "Please stop spamming on multiple users' message walls about your obsessio about the character Adrien Agreste" 20:09:02 I've havent seen that either 20:09:05 Lol 20:09:33 He should have written: 20:09:48 usually its spamming, sockpuppetry or harassment 20:10:03 I saw it. There was another Adrien vandal who said that everything in their life is named adrien in the past 20:10:08 Who is this? Where is my son? Give that back immediately or I'll call the authorities! 20:10:15 That worked on Wayhem 20:10:28 hmm 20:10:39 That's a line from Gorizilla 20:10:44 i know 20:10:48 Lol 20:11:30 There's been two vandals between right now and last night! 20:12:04 hmm 20:12:40 This wiki is full of vandals. I don't get it. Why this wiki 20:13:27 I don't get it either 20:13:43 me niether 20:14:50 well this time its vandalism and not harassing sockpuppet 20:15:05 or is it 20:15:14 Lol, possibly 20:15:56 Wait, I have it figured out! 20:16:06 It's more like spamming. Vandalism is more like damaging pages with malicious edits or other peoples' posts/pages 20:16:11 Yeah 20:16:15 That's Chloé! 20:16:52 i agree with friend but at least its not jennah 20:17:00 Oh gosh! 20:17:12 I'm lucky enough to had missed that one! 20:17:22 you know jennah 20:17:40 Yeah, she' JennahtheBlipdoo or something 20:17:47 And loads of other sockpuppets 20:19:11 well she many accounts she comes on here as a sockpuppet then vandalizes, spams and demands for rights but shes been perma banned 20:19:53 Dont worry. If this Adrien spammer keeps spamming, they will get blocked eventually 20:20:00 yep 20:20:01 True 20:20:09 True 20:20:52 From their recent posts, I think they might be calming down but I could be wrong 20:21:00 Possibly 20:21:02 we'll see 20:21:08 They don't want to get banned 20:21:22 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 20:21:26 Hey 20:21:28 Hi 20:21:29 Hi Jmungers 20:21:32 hey 20:21:45 We were just talking about vandals and spammers 20:21:52 There's this new one 20:22:03 So do u guys want to play t or d 20:22:06 no 20:22:09 ok 20:22:15 �� 20:22:53 sorry, I just dont really like that game 20:23:02 Ok 20:23:21 What theme do you guys have? 20:23:21 so what do y’all want to talk about 20:23:32 Theme? 20:23:42 night theme 20:23:49 I love it 20:23:52 You see them Miraculous Ladybug Wiki logo 20:24:02 Oh 20:24:07 I have the night theme 20:24:15 Same 20:24:17 I wish that made one of cat noir 20:24:25 That would be cool 20:24:26 That would be awesome 20:24:34 yes it would 20:25:16 Ok who in here has over 41 picheres of cat noir I do 20:25:16 Do you know what's funny? 20:25:23 what. 20:25:25 What 20:25:42 Bot Noir is just their writing down everything we say 20:25:43 Lol 20:25:48 yeah 20:25:51 u don’t have to answer friend6085 20:26:10 It's okay Jmungers. I dont have any pictures of Cat Noir on my phone 20:26:16 I'm gonna go but I'll talk to you guys later. 20:26:20 Ohh ok 20:26:28 Bye Kwami 20:26:36 bye \o 20:26:43 bey kwami 20:26:59 bye 20:27:03 talk to you all later bye 20:27:05 so what is on all your minss 20:27:12 minss? 20:27:15 minds 20:27:18 sorry 20:27:23 It's okay 20:27:42 thx☺️ 20:27:57 I watched the boss baby yesterday on netflix. It was good and full of adult humor xD 20:28:01 Lol 20:28:17 What about the Boss Baby: Back in Buissness 20:28:19 I areldy whach that 20:28:45 I dont plan on watching the show. Netflix shows based on movies dont interest me that much 20:28:50 Lol 20:28:54 i watch ohshc and lolirock that are goood 20:29:04 ohh and mlb 20:29:23 What's your favorite episodes? 20:29:28 I watched Lolirock. It was amazing 20:29:30 which one 20:29:37 same 20:29:49 Miraculous 20:29:56 i love Nathaniel he is so sewwt 20:30:01 unmmm 20:30:11 the new one 20:30:31 Nathaniel is sweet but his personality kind of bores me 20:30:38 what new one? 20:30:50 seasone 17 20:30:58 16 20:31:01 I guess he might not be the spice of the show 20:31:02 sorry 20:31:25 But, I feel like he's a pretty decent character 20:31:45 No, Im talking about Nathaniel from lolirock not miraculous. sorry for the confusion 20:31:47 do u guys watch oruan high school ousts club 20:31:52 Oh, lol 20:31:53 no 20:31:57 ohhh ture 20:32:00 no 20:33:06 us guys sould watch it I good i has a little bad words in the fis ep but all is fine 20:33:37 Lol, I watch a show I'm not even sure I can say here 20:33:44 Why not hypnos 20:33:50 ok 20:34:02 Lets say, it's not TV-7 like Miraculous 20:34:07 MA 20:34:15 Let me guess 20:34:17 Telll me on my messsger page how yalll think of your t 20:34:20 South Park 20:34:27 Lol 20:34:36 It's a Netflix cartoon 20:34:41 OH 20:34:49 yes 20:34:49 no 20:34:52 Big Mouth. That show looks gross to be honest 20:34:53 i think 20:35:02 no 20:35:04 ture 20:35:07 Bojack Horseman 20:35:09 Bojack horseman 20:35:14 i am watching ncis 20:35:16 I was JUST about to say that xD 20:35:18 Yeah 20:35:20 I love that show 20:35:23 Lol 20:35:37 me tooo I love to guess who did it 20:35:53 Did you watch the episode were Mr. Peanutbutter was the host of a reality tv show? 20:36:06 The one with Daniel Radcliffe 20:36:06 i think so 20:36:11 Yes I did 20:36:22 wait do u guys watch glee 20:36:22 He actually asked to be on that show 20:36:31 *the show 20:36:31 nope. Never watched glee 20:36:43 I started the first episode 20:36:53 ...A while ago 20:37:06 if u guys did the boss of the chereader was on ncis 20:37:10 Have you guys watched the hollow on netflix 20:37:18 no 20:37:30 You should watch it. Its amazing :) 20:37:39 ok 20:37:52 Lol 20:38:00 do u guys watch holween town 20:38:16 I love that shows 20:38:19 yes. I loved that movie as a kid 20:38:29 i still love it 20:38:30 I don't think I've heard of that 20:38:45 ������ u should watch it 20:38:57 Lol, I'll try 20:39:03 I love vegtales 20:39:19 I used to love that as a kid 20:39:25 woory I good I loved sing the song 20:40:06 do u guys want to play t or d 20:40:18 Hmm 20:40:34 its ok if u don’t 20:40:52 I am getting bored 20:40:55 Oh 20:41:28 I am leaving so I can Finnish season one of lolirock 20:41:49 seee yalll latter 20:41:57 bye jmungers 20:42:13 ye 20:42:14 Veggietales. I remember that show. Loved it as a kid 20:42:22 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 20:42:49 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 20:42:55 I love the show but I never liked the vegetables themselves 20:43:19 Yeah, the vegetables are kind of annoying. The only one I really like is the tall pickle I think 20:43:20 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 20:44:13 Bob 20:44:22 No, LARRY 20:44:27 Yeah, Larry 20:44:41 Oh yeah. I like him. The silly songs are fun to listen to 20:44:51 Yeah 20:45:09 Did you watch Wonder Pets? 20:45:13 Yes 20:45:25 That was my favorite show as a kid 20:45:41 Ming Ming was my favorite 20:45:48 My favorite show as a kid was courage the cowardly dog 20:45:54 And ming ming was cool 20:47:08 I liked that show too 20:47:17 It scared me a bit, though 20:48:05 Never scared me 20:48:14 Jimmy Neutron and Fairly Odd Parents were my childhood 20:48:15 Lol 20:48:35 I watched those too. I loved seeing Timmy meet Jimmy lol 20:48:44 Same 20:49:12 Do you watch Ducktales? 20:49:33 No. Ive heard of it but never watched the original or the reboot 20:50:03 Oh, the reboot is good. It's like the successor of Gravity Falls 20:50:52 Gravity Falls was amazing. The Hollow is pretty similar to it if you want to check that out 20:51:02 I want to 20:51:13 I'll try to tomorrow 20:52:02 Okay 20:52:20 So HypedHypnos I'm going to go now. We can chat later. 20:52:28 Bye hypnos and have a nice day o/ 20:53:24 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 20:53:34 Can you believe Gravity Falls ended two years ago? 20:53:38 Bye 20:53:49 Have a nice day too 21:17:56 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 22:20:47 -!- Polka Dot 1 has joined Special:Chat 22:21:27 -!- Polka Dot 1 has left Special:Chat 22:32:28 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 23:22:26 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 23:50:10 -!- Polka Dot 1 has joined Special:Chat 23:50:50 -!- Polka Dot 1 has left Special:Chat 2018 07 06